Usuario:Maldadpura
Miembro del Staff de la Wiki de Glee en español como Segundo Administrador Global 675px Sobre mi Me llamo Héctor Raúl Cota Domínguez y tengo dieciséis años. Vivo en México en el estado de Sonora. No me considero una persona muy benefactora, odio ayudar a los demás, y casi siempre que ayudo lo hago para buscar algo a cambio... Tampoco soy muy paciente, suelo enojarme mucho pero puedo ser muy bueno con aquellos que yo considere amigos :) MaldadPura, ¿porqué? Muchos se preguntan ¿porqué MaldadPura?, unos hasta se asustan con el nombre lo cual me parece BASTANTE gracioso, soy malo pero no nivel maldad pura xd. el motivo del nombre es que un día veía Phineas y Ferb (el día que decidí hacerme una cuenta por que antes usaba mi facebook pero se publicaba todo en mi muro y me daba pena), y en el segmento de Perry del episodio es encerradoen una burbuja verde y Doofermichtasdffghjkl le dice que no podra destruirla por que estaba hecha de MALDADPURA y una mezcla de polimeros; yo me reí demasiado y decidí que ese sería mi nombre para la wiki, que después fue utilizada para mi red social favorita... OH SÍ TWITTER, síganme los buenos @MaldadPura. Pero a pesar de que el motivo de maldadpura sea de phineas y ferb no quiere decir que sea 100% bondadpura, soy malo, grosero, y maldito siempre que puedo y aseguraté de no tenerme del lado contrario por que soy muy vengativo y no dejaré que alguien se crea emjor que yo :) y si alguien los molesta díganme y le corto un dedo a su enemigo :D Datos Curiosos *''Fan de Glee desde Junio 2009 con orgullo :)'' *''Fan de Pretty Little Liars, y enamorado de 'Aria Montgomery (Lucy Hale)'' *''Cinefilo de corazon, y amante de las peliculas de Christopher Nolan :B'' *''No me gustan las caricaturas japonesas'' *''No se cantar, y si pudiera ser un personaje en glee seria el que no sabe cantar pero nunca se rinde :)'' *''Quiero un mundo donde los pinguinos y los delfines sean mascotas :D, y los ornintorrincos tambien :D'' *''Me gusta phineas y ferb xD'' *''Odio que la gente escriba Arty, si saben que es Artie... me cagan.'' *''No puedo vivir sin Spoilers'' *''Una de mis comidas favoritas son los Boneless, y la Pizza.'' *''Me gusta leer.'' *''Soy inmortal, e inmoral :B'' *''Lo de arriba no es cierto C:'' *''Me gustan los libros/peliculas de Harry Potter, Problem?'' *''Odio a la gente terca y estupida.'' *''Odio a la gente racista.'' *''Te Odio a ti ;c'' *''Mentira, Te Amo :)'' *''Bandas favoritas: obviamente el elenco de Glee, Muse y Coldplay.'' *''Odié la versión de Fix You que hizo Matthew Morrison.'' *''No quiero canciones de Muse en glee, y si aparecen Darren es el único que apruebo para cantarlas.'' *''Mi libro favorito es uno de Stephen King "La Tienda de los Deseos Malditos"'' *''Mi película favorita es Beetlejuice.'' *''Odio a Ryan Murphy, a pesar de que es uno de los creadores de la serie.'' *''Prefiero tomar agua antes que soda o refresco.'' *''soy adicto a Angry Birds'' *''Naya Rivera, ES MÍA Y NO LA COMPARTO.'' *''Me Gusta Desperate Housewives, y mi esposa favorita es Gabrielle Solis.'' *''Ve y hazme un sandiwch!'' ---- ''--You wanna be, you wanna be a''' Loser Like Me.'' Mis contribuciones * Paralelos y Coincidencias entre las temporadas * Varias paginas de episodios de "The Glee Project " como Vulnerability * Relacion: Will - Holly * Casi todo de la página A Very Glee Christmas. * Casi todo de la página The Substitute. Mis páginas favoritas En esta Wiki *Don't Stop Believin' *Pilot *A Very Glee Christmas *The Rocky Horror Glee Show *Valerie *Rachel Berry *Lindsay Pearce *Damian McGinty Fuera de la Wiki *Twitter *Facebook *Glee Mexico Wordpress *Cuevana.tv *Rotten Tomatoes *Youtube Mis Episodios Favoritos Glee 2pilot.jpg|Pilot Showmance.jpg|Showmance NewDirectionsGirls.png|Vitamin D KHO.png|Throwdown Chris-colfer-glee.png|Wheels 475861_1277498484230_full.jpg|Sectionals Dreamonsong.jpg|Dream On Lea-michele-charice0Glee-Season-2-.jpg|Audition RHS COSTUMES TIMEWARP.jpg|The Rocky Horror Glee Show Valerie.jpg|Special Education SillyLoveSongsEp.jpg|Silly Love Songs 196224 10150120820467044 55482772043 6425556 4583857 n.jpg|Original Song Blaine Kurt PromPic.jpg|Prom Queen Funeral becky.png|Funeral Fidsuf.png|The Purple Piano Project Rumor Has It - Someone Like You.jpg|Mash Off finchel royal court prom photo.png|Prom-asaurus Los Episodios que NO me Gustan AcafellasCD.jpg|Acafellas Laryngitis.jpg|Laryngitis Brit & Santana.jpg|Britney/Brittany Thriller_3.PNG|The Sue Sylvester Shuffle 11428 173120 Gleewk19.jpg|Born This Way Finchelkisspretending.gif|New York reg_1024.Glee1.tg.011812.jpg|Michael' Mis Personajes Favoritos ' ArtieSeason2.jpg|Artie Abrams 222684 10150162835733061 353888983060 6731692 8383489 n.jpg|Rachel Berry KurtS2.jpg|Kurt Hummel SantanaSeason3.png|'Santana Lopez' 250px-Sugar Motta.png|'Sugar Motta' ' Los Personajes que' ODIO''' ' Matt-Rutherford.jpg|Matt Rutherford Rod.png|Rod Remington Olivia Newton-John Physical.jpg|Olivia Newton-John BubbaLaMarcusTinker.jpg|'Shane Tinsley' ' Mis Parejas Favoritas Archivo:Tumblr_lns5vnqQmF1qzdimx.gif *Finchel (Finn & Rachel) Es la pareja principal de glee, sería idiota no apoyarla, aparte los han visto pelear, como no pueden amarlos juntos. *Brittana (Brittany & Santana) La única pareja que se le compara a finchel en la serie, adorables, sexys, saben bailar y fueron creadas una para la otra. *Samcedes (Sam & Mercedes) rompiendo esteriotipos, esta esta pareja que amo y que son adorables. *Quartie (Quinn & Artie) Ambos sufren por amor, y son muy buenos amigos en la vida real... hasta Kevin quiere Quartie. *Wemma (Will & Emma) se necesita decir algo acerca de esta pareja? *Tike (Tina & Mike) ASIAN SHIP *Seblaine (Sebastian & Blaine) Apyaba a Klaine, pero luego se volvio aburrido y esto es más interesante. *Kurtrosky (Kurt & Karofsky) Después de The First Time esta pareja empezo a llamarme más la atención y en On My Way, me decidi al diablo Klaine dis is bettah. Parejas que NO apoyo y deben ser destruidas! frame|Esto es lo que pienso, si tu no estas deacuerdo con las perejas que no me gustan xD *Luck (Lauren & Puck) Lauren me cae bien y puck tambien pero prefiero Quick ;c *Puckleberry (Puck & Rachel) Tienen quimica, debo admitirlo pero Finchel es mejor :D *St.Berry (Jesse & Rachel) Solo tienen quimica para la musica para lo demas no... *Bartie (Brittany & Artie) BRITTANA FTW! *Tartie (Tina & Artie) Artie se merece algo mejor! *Fuinn (Finn & Quinn) THAT BITCH! :@ *Carma (Carl & Emma) Wemma FTW ! FUCK YEAAHH lml Mis Canciones Favoritas ♪▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ღ۩۞۩ღ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ＳＨＵＴ　ＵＰ　ＡＮＤ　ＥＮＪＯＹ　ＴＨＥ　ＭＵＳＩＣ！ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ღ۩۞۩ღ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♪﻿ Primera Temporada Segunda Temporada Tercera Temporada Cuarta Temporada Fotos 379px-Tumblr_llptxyTirQ1qzbvyyo1_500.jpg 444px-Glee_EP_madonna_fun_made.jpg 25u4ehx.jpg|Slushie de sangre :B 2m4bmu0.jpg 307px-Tumblr_ll9jtqx14l1qe0m8uo1_500.jpg Be yourgleek.jpg Fan_made_inside_cover_rocky_horror.jpg Tumblr llaujdsYYc1qdnpeio1 500.gif Finchelkisspretending.gif Artie hotdog.png Hello cop.png Newyooooooork.png Sunshine as long as youre ther.png Ache in light up the world.png Final perfomance grettings.png Watts.png Charice 3.png Funeral howardo bamboo.png Funeral becky.png Funeral mercedes.png 444px-Glee_COMPILATION_2_b.jpg 398px-Kc&dftba.jpg Dont stop believing.jpg Glee-pilot.jpg Rachel01.png Rehab.png Respect.png Tumblr lg25ee8y0N1qzx2o9.jpg NewDirectionsGirls.png RachelBerry.jpg 2x07-mini-kurt.jpg Finnkurt.jpg Kurtrachelgravity.JPG 300 glee lc 052510.jpg 300px-Mansworld.jpg GLEEx218x004252.544.jpg GLEEx218x005627.306.jpg Glee-mercedes-frank-n-furter-.jpg Glee-santana-magenta-.jpg Glee 1sm.jpg Glee rocky9.png Riff Raff.jpg glee mustachioooo.gif ff-070-3-website.jpg|Dianna Agron en I Am Number Four junto a Alex Petyfer IAmNumberFour2.jpg|Numero 4 usando uno de sus legados I AM NUMBER FOUR Banner.jpg 265px-IILSFR5U8ttYEJa0u4a5tg.jpg RollingInTheDeep.jpg Thriller-glee.jpg 123px-Sam&Mini.jpg Tumblr lrwoerUlfP1qhmgopo1 500.jpg Duets competition 1.jpg New directions boys 1.png Onrzd.jpg 309633 1548483328057 1714318981 800131 1926033874 n.jpg Plzm.jpg 68.jpg (68).jpg Sugfar.jpg 303749 10150278423544147 99840369146 7869600 909472426 n.jpg RunThisMother.jpg Glee Dalton Warblers Yearbook.jpg JIMMY-FALLON-EMMYS-OPENING-BORN-TO-RUN.jpg 02 I am Unicorn 0.30.11.05.jpg (57).jpg (56).jpg (55).jpg (54).jpg (52).jpg (49).jpg (48).jpg (40).jpg (38).jpg (37).jpg (36).jpg (34).jpg (30).jpg (28).jpg (24).jpg (23).jpg (22).jpg (21).jpg (19).jpg (18).jpg (17).jpg (14).jpg (12).jpg (11).jpg (10).jpg (9).jpg (8).jpg (7).jpg (5).jpg Rory.jpg 660px-TheFirstTime Warblers Blaine.jpg Normal Will.jpg Troubletones.jpg Trobuletones candyman.jpg 304.avi 002561225.jpg 304.avi 001048005.jpg Beth and shelby.jpg 660PotOGold Slider.jpg Rory Flanagan.png Tumblr ltstzfNVgK1qfbgyfo1 400.png Warblers76.jpg 640px-Tumblr ltqtd1rHbn1qdwlcao1 1280.jpg 318px-Tumblr ltqtd1rHbn1qdwlcao3 1280.jpg Tumblr ltofog7sLD1qgupwc.png Finnchel.jpg Finchel beso.jpg Smile (2).jpg 08 Hold On To Sixteen 0.21.42.06.jpg 08 Hold On To Sixteen 0.21.38.17.jpg 08 Hold On To Sixteen 0.21.16.19.jpg 08 Hold On To Sixteen 0.21.13.07.jpg 08 Hold On To Sixteen 0.20.38.16.jpg 08 Hold On To Sixteen 0.20.04.06.jpg Quinn and Sam holding hand.jpg Tumblr lt6uzok9dH1qdn3s2o1 400.jpg 300px-QSSuick.jpg Rachel-glee-8028666-400-300.jpg 200px-XtraordinaryMerryXmas.jpg 200px-AdeleMashUp Santana.jpg 200px-RoryFlanagan.jpg 200px-AsianF02.jpg 200px-ThePromQueen.jpg 200px-Episodio BornThisWay.png 200px-Blameitonthealcohol.jpg 200px-SillyLoveSongsEp.jpg 200px-Superbowlgleeimage.jpg 200px-SpecialEd.jpg 200px-The Substitute.jpg 200px-Duets1.jpg 200px-Auditionpic2.jpg 200px-Journey7.jpg 629px-Theatricality.jpg Tumblr lvy7qvZpUv1qboe6wo4 250.gif Glee finale details hint a someone s death-450x359.jpg 250px-Damian new.jpg Bron this way.jpg Glee-cast+.jpg Glee-cast.jpg Tumblr lvumc0M7ef1r39ga3.gif Monchele.jpg Rachel-berry-01.0.jpg 300px-Sam Evans photoshoot.jpg Glee7.jpg Finn-blaine-hold-onto-sixteen.jpg Glee-03x08-hold-on-to-sixteen-finn y blaine.jpg QUEMADAS.jpg Sam y Blaine Hold Onto sixteen.jpg Tumblr_lrwkziL5WI1qljqdfo1_500.gif Tumblr lw72s1jcGA1qekgd4o1 500.gif.jpg Besooo.jpg GaGa - Marry The Night 866.jpg Back in My Arms.jpg 390524 10150465647877044 55482772043 8566270 1310789380 n.jpg 385560 10150465647802044 55482772043 8566267 962121624 n.jpg 166833 10150096386522044 55482772043 6158535 1836987 n.jpg Tumblr luhh1zXk6N1qjj7cfo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr luhh1zXk6N1qjj7cfo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr luhh1zXk6N1qjj7cfo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr luhh1zXk6N1qjj7cfo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr luhh1zXk6N1qjj7cfo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr luhh1zXk6N1qjj7cfo5 r3 250.gif Tumblr luhh1zXk6N1qjj7cfo2 r3 250.gif 004~412.jpg Carol y Burt.jpg Puck Quinn.gif Quinn-Puck-2x14-quinn-and-puck-19572281-1280-720.jpg Quinn-and-Puck-quinn-fabray-17498485-500-280.jpg Jayma mays.jpg Quinn-and-Puck,.jpg Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-26886709-1194-770.jpg 309.avi 002585541.jpg 309.avi 002556595.jpg 309.avi 002534156.jpg 309.avi 002527608.jpg 309.avi 002429260.jpg 309.avi 002372286.jpg 309.avi 002363736.jpg 309.avi 002308848.jpg 309.avi 002302591.jpg 309.avi 002347928.jpg 309.avi 002286033.jpg 309.avi 002245660.jpg 309.avi 002254043.jpg 309.avi 002236817.jpg 309.avi 002214837.jpg 309.avi 002209165.jpg 309.avi 002201866.jpg 309.avi 002176340.jpg 309.avi 002151440.jpg 309.avi 002144559.jpg 309.avi 002110191.jpg 309.avi 002105686.jpg 309.avi 002036909.jpg 309.avi 002023104.jpg 309.avi 002001249.jpg Categoría:Staff Categoría:Top 10 Categoría:Usuario/Mexico Categoría:Encargados de Personajes Categoría:Relacionadores Categoría:Animadores